Its Gonna Be Love
by wicked-sly
Summary: Draco is a play boy and he always play with the every girl's heart coz he doesn't believe in love. BUT that will all change when Ginny comes in the picture! And she has a fun and crazy way to show him what love really is. Can she really do it? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own them. Just the plot and the story. Well, I do own Draco Malfoy... in my dreams. I guess I'm satisfied with that. I guess. 

Well! Here's my fanfic. I just hope you like it. I really like D/G so much. They look so cute together. So anyhow, read and enjoy... and be kind enough to review... thanks! : )

à Takes place in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th ß

***

Draco groaned as he woke up one beautiful Saturday morning. He covered his face with his pillow. But the annoying sound didn't stop. He sighed furiously as he sat up.

"What the hell...?" he muttered. It was his owl, tapping his window. He rolled his eyes and griped quietly. He went over to the owl, opened the window and snatched the letter from the owl. He started to close the window when the owl hooted noisily.

"Here," he took a piece of bread and gave it to the owl impatiently. "Take it and leave. _Now_."

The owl gave him one last annoyed look and finally it flew away. Feeling strange and yet very annoyed by being rudely awakened, he stuck out his tongue at the owl.

"That's right you fucking owl!" he growled loudly. "Leave! Don't ever _ever_ come back! You hear me, you dumb stupid ass?!"

The owl looked at him like he was crazy. It made the owl fly away faster this time. Feeling satisfied with himself, he went over to his bed and lazily sprawled at his bed. He went over the piles of his mail.

"Stacey...Carla...Samantha...Vicky...Janine...Nikki...Rachel..." he muttered idly, throwing the letters away like it was nothing. Actually, it WAS nothing. As usual, his collections of girls were writing a letter to him full of sweet mushy shit. 

He was known as the hottest playboy in the Slytherin. When he finds an attractive girl (his next victim), he makes the move on her, making her fall for him hard. And of course, he never fails. _Never_. 

And when he gets bored with that girl, he would throw her away like a trash. He would ignore her and forget about her. He would break her poor little heart. But even though the other ladies know his dirty tricks, they would still fall for him.

He shook his head. _It's not my fault that they were stupid enough to fall for me._

"...Christy...Steph...Kea...And, Mandy" he rolled his eyes. "That was all? Damn those dim-witted girls. Such a waste of time."

He got up and dressed himself. When he passed by the fireplace near the portrait hole, he tossed the letters into it, smirking.

Blaise Zabini, his friend, punched Draco playfully on his arm. "Hey, Draco. Going to the Great Hall?"

"Yup," he said as they went out the portrait hole together. He looked at Blaise. She was Draco's closest friend. She wasn't one of those stupid sluts who go crazy about Draco. Nope. She was way more different. She was cool and fun to be with. Just what he needed. A girl pal.

***

Ginny was scurrying to get to the Great Hall for lunch. Boy, was she hungry. She tried to keep her poise, which is a very hard thing to do. There was too many people chatting and walking towards the Great Hall. She was such in a hurry that when she turned, she bumped into someone hard sending her on her butt. So did the person.

"Ow, darn it," she groaned in pain. She blinked and looked at the person she crashed into.

She scowled. "Oh, its you," she said coldly.

"Fuck, Weasley. Watch where you're going will you?" Draco Malfoy snapped irritably.

"Look who's talking," she said crossly, looking at Malfoy pointedly. She and Draco stood up.

"Yeah, isn't he just _gorgeous_?" he quipped, smirking.

Ginny grimaced but then giggled. "Right," she scoffed as she straightened up her skirt.

"Bummer, look at what you did to my _hair_!" Draco practically whined. He quickly fixed it with his hands. "How do I look? Is it ok now?" he asked frantically. Ginny couldn't help but let out a big laugh.

Draco frowned. "What?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, sorry bout that. It's just that your just so, well, self-conscious"

Draco sighed. "Of course, I have to. Or else my good-looking self would be a waste!"

He wiggled his eyebrows then laughed. Then Draco's laugh died away instantly. He saw the figure of an angry Kea, his latest victim, marching furiously towards him with a big scowl on his face.

"Weasley," he whispered, nudging her in the ribs. "_Weasley_!"

Ginny looked up at him, confused. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Be ready"

"Huh? What do you—ouch!" she cried out as Kea pushed her roughly aside, sending her crashing on the wall.

 "What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

Kea glared at her. "Shut up, girl," she snapped. Then he turned to Draco who stepped back.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you in the broom closet last night?" she whispered maliciously to him.

"Uh, no" Draco confessed ironically. Ginny couldn't help but be amazed that he can still be sarcastic at this situation. 

Kea looked like she was about to explode. Her face was red in anger and she was giving him the look of the death. "FIVE HOURS, YOU INCOMPETENT GIT! _FIVE HOURS! _BUT WHERE WERE YOU, HUH?!"

Draco gaped at her. Ginny was still there on the floor, her back really sore but she didn't care. She was taken aback at Kea's out burst. "Whoa," she whispered.

But Draco decided to play it cool. He was used to it, of course. He had dealt with someone worse than Kea.

"I was... with uh, my new friend here, Ginny Weasley. Isn't that right, err—Ginny?" Draco said, looking at Ginny for help.

Kea couldn't believe her ears. She looked from Ginny to Draco then to Ginny again. "Well?" she demanded, glaring at Ginny taking a threatening step towards her. Ginny tried to step back but she realized she was trapped—and doomed.

_Why did I have to be part of this stupid argument? _Ginny thought. She tried to smile. "Of course," she said in an exaggerated sweet innocent voice. "We were, um... uh..." she stammered. She looked at Draco but all he did was to stare back. _You owe me, you dumb guy._ Kea was getting suspicious. "We were... dancing..." _Dancing? Now what kind of a stupid answer is that?_  Yes, that's right! We were dancing." it was the first word that came into her mind.

Draco stared at her. _Dancing? _ Ginny shrugged helplessly at him.

"You and Draco? Dancing?" Kea asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we were dancing, Kea. What word didn't you understand?" Draco said slowly as if he were talking to a dimwit.

"Argh!!! I HATE you, Draco Malfoy. I'll never go out with you—ever!" Kea shrieked.

"Ok" Draco said simply. He started to turn away but he should know better than to turn his back away from an angry girl.  Kea had punched him in the stomach and slapped him in the face. She was screaming like a maniac as she continued to attack Draco. (A/N: I know, its weird)

"Shit, shit. Ouch! Hey, get off me you crazy woman! Get off me!" Draco was shouting. Ginny was enjoying this. She giggled as she saw Draco's pathetic handsome face. But she's not evil. She stood up and pulled Kea off Draco. 

"Calm down now, Kea. Calm down," she said in a kind and patient voice, snickering. Kea pulled away from Ginny. 

"That's what you deserve," Kea spat at Draco. She gave him one last kick at Draco and finally, she marched off. 

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Are you ok?" Ginny went over to Draco. She pulled him up. Draco groaned. 

"Fuck. That's one wild woman." He grunted. Ginny chuckled. 

"Ouch... she bit me!" Draco whined, caressing his arm where Ginny saw there was a teeth mark. That made her laugh even harder.

"Oh men, you looked silly! You should have seen the way you looked when she was beating you up! A girl—beating Draco up!" Ginny laughed, gasping for air.

Draco scowled. "You can stop now, you little weasel," he asked irritably.

Ginny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Ok, ok!" she giggled a little. "Sorry bout that"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Draco muttered. 

"Hmmm... Wait till the people hear about it," Ginny said, grinning evilly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Don't—you—dare," he whispered viciously.

Ginny just smiled slyly. "Okay, Draco. I promise," she said charmingly, batting her eyes innocently at him.

Draco glowered at her. "I don't trust you,"

"Then don't," she said. "Anyway, I have to go. Bye Draco. Want to _dance _again tomorrow?" She asked, sneering at him.

Draco laughed. "No thanks, Weasley"

"Ok, you said it." She started to go when she turned around once again. "Ooh, by the way, beware of Kea, ok?" then she laughed on her way back.

"WEASLEY!!!" Draco shouted furiously. He shook his head. _Women these days are getting weirder. _

As he walked to the other direction, he couldn't help but smile. Then a realization hit him—_Did Ginny just call me Draco?_

Then he froze. _And did I just call her...Ginny?_

***

Hope you enjoyed that. Well, please be kind enough to review, ok? I'm getting fond of reviews. Well, who doesn't? Anyhow, keep on reading and I promise you, it will be worth it. :)

A/N: Oh, by the way, obviously, I own the character Kea. she's someone I know… she's NOT my friend… Am I too defensive? :)

R E V I E W ! ! ! :D

R E V I E W ! ! ! :D

R E V I E W ! ! ! :D

[ Need I say more? ]


	2. Yup! She's next

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Not yours either. ^_^ 

Well, here goes Chapter 2... ENJOY! :) and drop a little review on your way out, will ya? Thanks! 

***

When Draco woke up the next morning, his cheek was still red and his back was still sore. He groaned. He sure learned a lesson; NEVER let a girl, (especially a horny one) wait in the broom closet for 4 hours.

As he was going out the portrait hole, his eyes suddenly widened. Kea and her friends were walking towards him, wrapped up in a deep conversation. Grabbing his opportunity to get away, he silently tiptoed [A/N: My God! Can you just imagine him tiptoeing?!] towards the entrance hall. He definitely didn't want to be beat up by a girl. Again.

When he was at the entrance, he immediately broke into a run.  He went over to Blaise and sat down, panting. He turned around frantically. After making sure no wild bitch was around, he began to calm down.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Blaise was raising her eyebrows to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you're being followed by a lunatic back there... something wrong?" she asked while munching on her bacon.

"Well—" 

"Wait, hang on," Blaise held up a hand to him. She half-frowned, half-smirked. "Not another girl again??"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "A creepy one this time," he added. 

Blaise shook her head, chuckling. "Hah, that's what you get from doing that. Won't you ever stop?" 

Draco shook his head. "Nah. Don't want to. Come on, this is fun. Well, the girl-hurting-you part is _not_ fun but well, they still look really silly."

"You're a jack ass, you know that?" she asked, smiling.

"Err—I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

Blaise punched him playfully in the arm. Draco smiled and continued to gobble his breakfast.

***

Ginny groaned as she continuously massaged her aching back, during lunch. It was still aching when she woke up. 

Ginny sighed. _Stupid Malfoy._ She had no idea that Kea would throw her in such force that she actually fractured her back.

Then Harry came up behind her and slapped her good-humoredly on her back. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny winced. "Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She shrieked, leaning in the wall for support. 

Harry's eyes widened. He went over to Ginny, concerned. "Oh, men. Ginny, I'm sorry! I really am."

He leaned beside Ginny and patted her comfortingly. "What happened to you anyway?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, you see—" she started. _Wait, I just can't tell Harry I covered up for that dim-witted Malfoy!_

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Uh, you see—I fell down the stairs this morning," she blurted out. _That's a good one, I think. Now Harry thinks I'm clumsy! Wait—as if I care. Duh, of course I don't._

"What? Are you that hurt? Why? Do you want me to—?"

Ginny chuckled nervously. "You don't have to, Harry. It was just accident, I suppose. Well, need to go now. Bye-bye!"

When she was out of earshot, she sighed, relieved. She shook her head and headed at the Great Hall. 

"Hey, Ginny!" a girl from Hufflepuff waved on her way.

"Yo there," a rather cute guy nodded at Ginny.

"Hi Gin!" a 7th year Gryffindor called.

She received a lot more "Hi!" and "Hello!" She smiled in return. Believe it or not, Virginia Weasley is popular among the Hogwarts students. She had developed her reputation this year and she appreciated it. She was glad people finally paid attention to her. But she actually couldn't care much. 

"Popular, are we?" a deep voice said sarcastically as she passed by. 

She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy leaning comfortably against the wall. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, curiously.

"Aww... Weasley concerned about me. I feel so loved," Draco said ironically. He went over to her and put his arm over shoulder.

 "Of course, I am. I mean, after all, I _saved _you from Kea yesterday, didn't I?" Ginny said in an exaggerated sweet voice as she slipped out of his touch.

Draco's eyes darkened. "Shut up," he growled.

"But don't worry, _Drakie_, I'll save you from the mean girls. However, don't blame them. Remember, _Drakie,_ girls only do that because they're heartbroken." Ginny smirked. "Tsk, tsk. Poor girls. I feel bad for them, loving _Drakie _so so much."

Draco glared at Ginny viciously. "Its not my fault _girls _are stupid enough to fall for me. I mean, I'm handsome after all."

Ginny sneered. "No, you're not"

"Yes, I certainly am."

All of a sudden, a beautiful girl from Ravenclaw waved to Draco. "Draco! Finally, I've found you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco, sneering. 

"Oh, hello Misha." Draco greeted coldly but Misha didn't notice it. _Not another stupid girl, _Ginny thought.

"Sooo, 12 pm tonight, alright?" Misha batted her eyes at Draco. Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Okay, okay. See ya," Draco waved hastily. Misha leaned over and kissed Draco on his lips. "'Til later, Drakie!"

"Ugh," Draco grunted, disgustingly. He wiped his lips with his hands. "Ugh!" he repeated.

"What's wrong, _Drakie_? She too fast for you?" Ginny said mockingly. She giggled.

"That's the problem with girls," he grumbled. 

"What the hell do you mean?"

Draco shrugged. "That their sluts and all they do is to put junks on their faces and to talk about, none other than, boys."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hey! Not all girls are like that"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what they _all _say"

"Well, guess what? I'm not one of them, so deal with it,"

Draco pretended to be surprised. "You're not?" he gasped.

Ginny glared at him. She punched him hard on the shoulder. "I _am _not!"

Draco winced. "Ow! Ok, ok. You don't have to be defensive," he said.

"I am not being defensive," she replied hotly. "I'm just saying I'm not what you're thinking"

"Virginia Weasley, what are you doing with Malfoy?!" 

Ginny's eyes widened. She looked at Draco but he doesn't seem to care. That voice obviously belongs to none other than…

"Ron," Ginny whispered, turning around. Yup, it was Ron alright. And he didn't look very happy. Behind him were Hermione and Harry. 

Ginny straightened up and forced a smile. "Oh, hey Ron! Uh—what are you doing here?"

"Checking on my _little _sister who's with a dimwitted ferret here," grunted Ron, looking sideways at Malfoy.

Draco glared at Ron maliciously. "Who you calling dimwit you stupid idi—ow!"

Ginny elbowed Draco at the ribs rather too hard. Draco glowered at Ginny. Ginny smiled innocently at him. "Shut up if you still want to live," she muttered.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Ron looked at them suspiciously. 

"What?" he asked.

"What?" Draco whispered mockingly, making face at Ginny. "Shhh!" Ginny whispered warningly, hiding a smile.

"Ginny, I'm getting suspicious…" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Ron. Don't be silly. We were just you know—kidding around. Is that a problem?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly at him.

"Come on, Ron. Ginny's old now. She can take care of herself. Let's go, we need to go to the library," Hermione piped in, pulling Ron's sleeve. Ginny flashed her a grateful smile.

Ron sighed stubbornly. "Ok, ok." He grumbled. He took one last look at them then went away.

Draco smirked. "Finally. _Finally._"

Ginny giggled. "Whatever. Well, are you supposed to go now?"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know… to go fuck with a ton of girls or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Weasley," he said sarcastically.

"Well, it was _fun_ chatting with you but you know my hectic schedule. Ta-ta!" she said as she waved her fingers to him.

"Hectic schedule?" Draco snorted. He watched as Ginny turned in the corner. This woman is a lot of surprises. I guess she isn't what Draco expected. Nope…

She was better.

***

That was long. Anyway, Misha belongs to me. She's my so very close friend and my fellow writer. I think her name is Ilfirin. You should read her stories, very good indeed. Now, I think its time for you to leave a nice review, isn't it? Ü thanks. Love you guys! mwah…! 

Thanks to my first reviewers:

Alex472: thanks for reviewing! I'm starting on chapter 3 right now. I hope you keep on reading! :D

BubbleQueen: thanks for saying that! I'll keep writing just for you and the others! :D

[these two reviewers reviewed on my other story, which I deleted because there was an accident.. I posted the same two fanfics!]

girlfriendz101: thanks for reviewing!!! Well, here goes chapter two! :D hope you keep on reading and reviewing! Mwah! Ü

Skitzo-phrenick: thanks s0 much! You make my day! All of you! :D

Rupert-lover14: I know! I also like Ginny being sassy! Hey, you know what my favorite number is also 14!! :) just sharing! Thanks for that wonderful review!!

Thanks! Keep one reading and reviewing so that I can update sooner! Deal? :D hehe! I love you guys!


End file.
